Jail Time
by Naruto.Fruba.Lover
Summary: Hidan meets someone rather...special in jail. AU. HidanOC Rated for language.


"WOO! What a looker! Hey, man, don't ya think?! Whew!!" "LOOK AT THAT ASS!" "Hey baby, ya wanna come see somethin' real nice?" A bunch of men code in orange and white uniforms cat-called to the new girl.

"You want me to chop your fucking head off?!?!" She shouted back, glaring at them and moving forward to the gates. The police officers held her back and kicked the back of her knees. She fell to the ground and glared, "Assholes…" she muttered underneath her breath as the police men dragged her to the state prison.

"Katsu Fuyuko. Cell number 748, convict number 349702 J. Lead her to her cell." Fuyuko glared at the other convicts as they gaped at her through their cells. The security guards pushed the girl into the cell and locked it shut.

Sighing through her nose, Fuyuko sat down on the hard bed and looked around. Concrete walls, metal bars covering the "windows", a toilet in the corner and a shelf up top. This was going to be a long life sentence.

"Pssst, Katsu. Katsu?" The clearly pissed off girl jerked her head to the gate they called a door and grunted.

"C'm here." Rolling her eyes, she got up and walked to the metal rods and grazed her fingernails across them. "Y're new, yeah?" The lights shut off and everything was quieting down.

"What's it to ya dipshit?" The man snickered.

"Ah, feisty, I like that in a chick. How 'bout y-"

"Shut the fuck up Deidara. Can you keep your motherfuckin hormones to your damn self? Shit." Another voice said to your left.

"Hidan. Can you go be jealous some where else, yeah? Y're just mad that I can get a girl t'suck my balls and y'can't!!"

The first man -who assuming is Deidara- said.

"Like I'd ever let you fucking touch me, asshole. Why don't you go crawl in a damn hole and die a fucking hard, long and painful death….with the balls I'd BITE OFF!!" She shouted back.

"HEY! Shut your mouths! No talking! It's lights out!" An officer shouted back up there.

A huff came from Deidara and Fuyuko heard shuffling. About to make her way to her "bed", a swish of paper was heard. She looked over to her door and saw a piece of folded paper. She walked over to it and bent down, picking up the letter and walking to the window. She opened it and read it through the light of the moon.

_Meet me by the farthest tree in the farthest corner on the left side of the court at the second stroke of the bell._

_-Hidan, Cell number 749_

She rolled her eyes and threw the paper in the toilet. Laying down in her bed, Fuyuko turned to her side and faced the wall, falling asleep a few hours later.

---------------------Next Day----------------As Specified by the Note------------------------------

"Yeah? What do you want?" Fuyuko asked as she neared the tree as specified.

A man with slicked back white hair and bad scars running down his body stepped out from behind the tree and spoke, "Ah. You know well of your surroundings and people, Fuyuko. I think th-"

"Okay first of all. You will not call me by my first name. Only friends are allowed to. And you clearly aren't…and never will be one. As long as I am in here that is."

"And exactly…how long is that?" Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"That is none of your business. The reason I am in here is strictly-" Hidan interjected.

"Fine. What's the reason?"

"-forbidden… for you to know." Hidan glared. "How the fuck does he want me to get fucking close to your damn self if you don't fucking answer one shitting question that I fucking ask you?!!?"

Fuyuko glared and shouted back, "Who the hell are you talking about? Why won't you leave me the fuck alone? I swear to Jashin! Why can't I get peace while I'm in here, damnit!?"

There was a moment of silence as Hidan stared at the girl in shock. "J-Jashin? You…you support Jashin-Sama? Is that why he wanted me to find you?"

Fuyuko rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah yeah, sappy story, whatever. I'm not going to 'fall in love with you' if that's what you're going at. I don't want any fucking thing to do with you."

Turning to leave, Hidan grabbed Fuyuko's arm and pulled her back. After whispering a 'forgive me Jashin-Sama' when he touched her, Hidan opened his mouth slowly.

"I follow Jashin-Sama. He sent me to this world to find special people and do special things to and with them. He told me that you were next, Fuyu-- Katsu. I had to find you…and according to the news, you were on trial for the biggest scam of our generation…and were being sent to the largest male/female accommodated high-scale prison in the western side of Asia. You were shipped 3000 miles to get here.

Only problem was…to get in here before you did. And I accomplished that. Deidara -you already met him- and I murdered fourteen security guards and then Emperor Pein, leader of Japan, of course, and got in here in two weeks before you, my dear. After that…I waited. Rough at first, but then I showed _everyone_who was in real charge…_me._ And now here we are. Katsu…"

The third bell rang of the day and the guards were directing the convicts inside for lunch. "We'll finish this talk, I'm sure." Fuyuko whispered, running off towards the building.

------------------Three Years Later-----------------------------------------------------------------

Fuyuko and Hidan walked around the court in the blistering sun. Work just ended and lunch was going to begin at the next bell.

"I don't really know _why_I did it. I guess because I wanted some action in my life. Originally…believe it or not…was heir to the Russian throne. I was living there…even though I'm originally from Tokyo. Hence the Japanese name. My life was planned out for me. I was to marry an upcoming Czar and take over the throne…but I didn't want to.

So I branched out. I found Jashin-Sama and I killed everyone in my family. As well as everyone in my to-be groom's family. I then pretended to be dead and I hid for twelve years. One day I was in the market getting some bread and someone recognized me…and here I am. The biggest scam of the twentieth century. (This is held in the 1900s…btw) So yeah. I have a double life sentence. The government figured that I'd be in more pain if I had to live with my memories. That's why I'm not dead yet."

Fuyuko laughed a bit and looked down. "Do you regret it, Katsu?"

Fuyuko smiled and looked at the masochist. "No…I don't. It gave me an edge. A new look at life. Now I can do whatever I want….and they can't kill me."

Fuyuko lightly grazed Hidan's hand with hers and Hidan stiffened. "I feel like Jashin-Sama would want us to be together. After everything we've gone through…"

Hidan gave a small smile, but then it turned into a straight face. "I guess there is some reason to why he had me go through all this. I suppose it would hurt if we went…slow…I guess. Will that work, Katsu?"

Fuyuko grinned and grabbed his hand, "Call me Fuyuko."

--------------------Ten Years (and some odd months) Later----------------------------------------

"You never told me…how long are you in here for, exactly, Hidan-San?" Fuyuko asked, her blonde hair blowing slightly in the wind.

He sighed. "That's what I've been meaning to talk to you about. I have fourteen years sentence for each of the guards I killed…and then death…myself for the Emperor. I only have ten days left…It was supposed to be a double life but-"

"Wait. So you mean to tell me that you're…going to die? You're going to leave me? After all you've done to find me and stay with me…even if Jashin-Sama told you to…you can't go. I…I won't let you!"

Fuyuko shouted, glaring at him and pulling her hand out of his clutch. "Why didn't you tell me before?! UGH! Why am I crying?! I DON'T CRY!!!" Fuyuko buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"Fuyuko…" Fuyuko shook her head and got up and started to walk away. Before Hidan could get to her, she was gone. He sighed and walked towards his cell as the bell rang. Lunch was over.

--------------------------Later That Night--------------------------------------------------------------

A note was slid through his gate. Looking up from his meditating, Hidan eyed it and got up quickly. He opened it and brought it to the moonlight through the window.

_I'm breaking you out of here. Just wait. We're leaving._

_Love,_

_Fuyuko._

_P.S. Discard this._

Hidan grinned maniacally. That's the girl he's grown to love. But he never failed to wonder…just how she was going to do it.

-------------------------Seven Days Later--------------------------------------------------------------

Okay. My Hidan has three days left until he is going to die. I have everything planned out. After the lights have been turned out for the night, I will trigger the bars to my door/gate to open into the little square I have been sawing out.

I will sneak out and crawl to Hidan's gate and trigger the other square he created to open. We will crawl to the front doors of the building, hiding from any officer that passes.

Once the officers realize we are gone, they will rush around the perimeter, where we will get out of the prison safely….wearing official security uniforms. Claiming to look at the front of the building, we'll hijack a cop car and rush out of the area.

Approximately 420.3 miles from the prison, we will cruise to the Americas. We'll get new identities and careers and work our way up the chain.

Finally, we'll settle down in a small home in northern Maine and live out our lives silently so nobody detects us. Sounds like a plan, right? Right. And that's exactly what happened.

-----------------Fuyuko (Age 57), Hidan (Age 65)--------------------------------------------------

"Hidan?" Hidan slowly looked up from his (Jashin-ized version of the Bible…called the…) copy of the Orgette.

He gave a small "hm?" and waited patiently for his wife to answer.

"When are the kids coming over again?" Hidan looked over to the clock stationed at his right and took off his glasses.

"Uh…about an hour and a half. Why?"

Fuyuko smiled softly, then took her -now- white hair out of its bun. "I think it's time…" Hidan's eyes widened and he gave a small cough.

"…Are…you sure?" Fuyuko nodded and stood up, groaning from the pain.

"The cancer is getting worse. Final stage…Hidan…just…lay with me."

Hidan said a few words of prayer under his breath and set down the Orgette and his reading glasses. He led his wife into their bedroom. He pulled the covers back on their Queen-sized bed and helped his wife into the bed. Fuyuko laid down and stayed still as her husband laid next to her.

She put her head underneath his chin and closed her eyes; waiting for it all to end. Hidan rubbed her back a little then held Fuyuko's hand.

"I'll miss you." Hidan said softly.

"I'll miss you too." She said, her breathing slowing down.

"I love you so much." Hidan said, tears slipping from his eyes. Fuyuko took a deep breath and spoke, letting out the air as she pronounced every syllable.

"I…love…" She fell limp in his arms.

The End.


End file.
